Nosocomial, or hospital acquired, infections are common, costly, and sometimes lethal. A recent review of such infections in the cardiac surgery unit of a major hospital revealed a nosocomial infection rate of 27.3% that more than doubled the mortality rate for afflicted patients. The nature of bacteria acquired in the hospital setting differs significantly from bacteria found in a community setting primarily in their resistance to antibiotic therapy.                “Historically, staphylococci, pseudomonads, and Escherichia coli have been the nosocomial infection troika; nosocomial pneumonia, surgical wound infections, and vascular access-related bacteremia have caused the most illness and death in hospitalized patients; and intensive care units have been the epicenters of antibiotic resistance. Acquired antimicrobial resistance is the major problem, and vancomycin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus is the pathogen of greatest concern. The shift to outpatient care is leaving the most vulnerable patients in hospitals. Aging of our population and increasingly aggressive medical and surgical interventions, including implanted foreign bodies, organ transplantations, and xenotransplantation, create a cohort of particularly susceptible persons. Renovation of aging hospitals increases risk of airborne fungal and other infections.        
Significant morbidity, mortality, and costs are associated with these infections. Many factors contribute to these dangerous infections. Most notably is the overuse of antibiotics and poor personal hygiene such as hand washing. Abundant evidence exists, however, that the hospital environment itself contributes to the problem by harboring virulent strains of bacteria, fungi, and viruses, and that many methods commonly used are ineffective and may actually spread contaminants.
Attempts to eradicate surface contaminates from the hospital setting have varied greatly in strategy and success. These have ranged from antiseptic soaps to fumigation with formaldehyde gas. Topical antiseptics are problematic for several reasons. First, they have recently been shown to actually induce antibiotic resistances and thus may be adding to the problem. Secondly, many surfaces such as keyboards, television sets, and monitoring controls are difficult if not impossible to decontaminate with liquid disinfectants without harming the electronics. Gas disinfection, while effective, is time consuming, hazardous to workers, and environmentally unwise.
Ultraviolet (UV) light has been long used for disinfection and sterilization. Ultraviolet light may be produced artificially by electric-arc lamps. Recently, the widespread availability of low to medium pressure mercury bulbs has led to the development of devices which use UV-C to decontaminate water supplies. UV-C is a high frequency wavelength of light within the ultraviolet band and has been shown to be the most bactericidal type of ultraviolet light. UV-C has wavelengths of about 2800 Å to 150 Å. To date, there are no published efforts to use UV-C to decontaminate or disinfect larger areas such as operating rooms. The only recent availability of the appropriate bulbs as well as significant safety concerns regarding worker exposure to UV-C likely contribute to the lack of efforts to use UV-C outside of self-contained water purification systems.